deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kazanshin/"But why? Why would you do that?" Gungan vs Tusken Raider
The Tusken Raiders, guerilla fighters of the desert planet of Tatooine who ruthlessly launch attacks against the colonizing alien races! The Gungan Warriors, amphibious pitiful sonsobitches natives of Naboo who's combined might struck back against the Trade Federation, inspiring many other worlds to take up arms! WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? Tusken Raiders= Tusken Raiders, less formally referred to as Sand People or simply as Tuskens, were a culture of nomadic, primitive sentients indigenous to Tatooine, where they were often hostile to local settlers. The term Sand People was given to them due to their existence in the desert, and was in use from at least around 4000 BBY; but the more formal name of Tusken Raiders was acquired much later, due to a period of concerted attacks on the settlement at Fort Tusken in 98-95 BBY. Although this name is often used as a common term for the race, it actually refers only to the participants of the attack on the settlement. Traditional Tusken history holds that, following the bombardment and desertification of their planet, their holy warriors drove off the alien Rakata oppressors from Tatooine through a heroic struggle. However, the translator droid HK-47 suggests that this belief may be incorrect and that the Rakatans may have simply departed thinking that their bombardment of the planet had "sterilized the problem." |-|Primary=''Tusken Cycler Rifle'' The Tusken Cycler Rifle was the primary weapon of any Tusken warrior worth his mettle. It was a slugthrower rifle, which meant it shot solid material projectiles instead of blaster bolts and thus could not be reflected by shields or lightsabers, but the bullets were encased in energy for superior killing power. Due to the length of the barrel, the Cycler had better accuracy than more contemporary blaster designs, with the very best models being able to hit human-sized targets from distances up to 1000 meters. The rate of fire was fairly slow, as many of the rifles used a bolt action mechanism. As a result, Tusken Cyclers were not used at short ranges where a fast rate of fire was necessary. Rather, they were used to pick off enemies at long range. The Raiders retained the gaffi stick for dealing with enemies in close combat. |-|Secondary=''Blaster Pistol'' In the Old Republic game, the Tusken Raiders are seen using some sort of blaster pistol, although it is unknown what specific model it is (the picture is of a generic blaster pistol I found on the wiki's already-uploaded pictures). Likely obtained through taking them off killed spacemen and colonists, they could have carried anywhere from 7-100 rounds at a time depending on the model. For the sake of this fight, we will assume it's a DL-18, one of the most common blaster pistols in the galaxy, weighing 1 kg, carrying 100 shots and with a range of up to 120 meters, although most effective from around 30 meters. |-|Melee=''Gaderffii Stick'' The Gaderffii, or more commonly called the Gaffi Stick, is the main close combat weapon of Tusken Raiders. 120 cm and weighing 5 kg, this weapon is crafted from steel or even sometimes durasteel alloy scavenged from starship hulls, all Tusken Raiders are trained and skilled with the weapon and can use them with surprising efficiency. Both ends of the stick are weapons, with the main end having flanged mace-like blades that can be used to cut limbs off and a spike for thrusting, and the other end having a knobbed and spiked head reminiscent of Fijian and Tongan war clubs. The blades and speatip of the weapon are often coated with sand bat venom to ensure certain kills. Gungan Warrior= The Militiagungs, or the Gungan Warriors, were the soldiers of the Gungan Grand Army who served under the Gungan Boss and fought for the honor of their tribe and the later united Otoh Gunga. Militiagungs had existed for an unknown number of year before 3000 BBY, when the War of the Gungan tribes took place. Many of the individual tribes were training militiagungs to fight the other tribes. Eventually Boss Gallo rose up and defeated Boss Rogoe, the warlord responsible for the war, using an army built up of militiagungs and other Gungan military forces. The Gungan Grand Army was formed afterward. They later engaged the Droid Army of the trade Federation alongside the armed forces of Naboo and drove the invaders out of the planet. This is turn inspied many until then repressed native people of the galaxy to rise up against this Republic, unintentionally helping start the Clone Wars. During it, the Gungans helped the Republic's Clone armies in several conflicts, most notably the battle of Mon Cala. |-|Primary=''Cesta and Booma'' The hand-carved cesta was used as a staff-like melee weapon or a blocking device, but also doubled as a means of launching boomas at targets. Essentially a larger version of the atlatl, the cesta was tipped with a cradle large enough to accommodate a single energy ball. When used to hurl energy balls, the cesta was slightly more accurate than an atlatl. A proficient Gungan warrior used his cesta to fling a booma around one hundred meters, though such throws were not always accurate due to the primitive nature of the weapon. The booma consisted of blue plasma from the depths of Naboo's oceanic core, pressurized and forced into a shell that would burst if thrown hard enough. It was very effective against droids and vehicles because the plasma was electrified, and seemed to have the properties of an EMP weapon. It could also burn biological material and leave a trail of plasma "goo" upon impact. |-|Secondary=''Atlatl'' A Gungan atlatl was a Gungan throwing stick used to launch energy balls a longer distance than the naked arm could achieve. The ball's outer layer broke on impact, releasing a plasma and electric shock that damaged the target. Atlatls were sometimes used as blunt force weapons. Atlatls were carved from a naturally isolating wood, so that the wielder would not be affected should the ball break while on the atlatl. As such, the wielder could use the atlatl as a club in melee combat, breaking the ball on contact with an enemy. The atlatl had a shorter range than other similar Gungan tools to throw energy balls, like the cesta, but it was much more precise and, being a one-handed weapon, allowed the warrior to hold an energy shield for protection in the other hand, unlike the cesta. While it could potentially throw boomas up to 100 meters away, it was typically most effective at around 30 meters. |-|Melee=''Previously mentioned weapons+energy shield'' Both previously mentioned weapons could be used, if needed, as melee weapon, the cesta as a thrusting spear and parrying staff and the atlatl as a blunt hand club. The Gungan personal energy shield paired with them was a handheld energy shield employed by members of the Gungan Grand Army to defend against both physical attacks and blaster fire. These ovoid frames projected a defensive screen of shield energy capable of deflecting blaster bolts back at the shooter and were similar to riot shields used on other systems. Sized to the wearer, the shield was generally about one-and-a-half meters long and was carried either on the wrist or held in the off-hand. Notes -This will be a 20 on 20 battle set in an open grasssland on Naboo. -Votes haev to be made in an edge format or be at least one paragraph long to be counted. I retain all rights to decide not to count a vote. -Voting probably ends on the 26th of December, but I may decide to extend or shorten the voting period. Category:Blog posts